


Rescued

by CharmedRumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedRumbelle/pseuds/CharmedRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot -- takes place right after "Witch Hunt."  Rumpelstiltskin has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued

Belle knew immediately that there was something odd about the red-headed woman the minute she spotted her in the courthouse. As much as she resented Regina, it just didn't make sense for her to be the one to have cast this new curse. She observed the woman from a distance for the next several days. Yes, something was definitely not right about her. That coupled with the flying monkeys that had suddenly appeared in town could only mean one thing: she was the Wicked Witch of the West. But why was she here? And why did she cast the curse?

Belle didn't have many friends in town, and she doubted anyone would listen to her anyway, they never did. And where was Baelfire? The least she could do to honor Rumple's memory was to look out for his son, and he was nowhere to be found. What had become of him? If only she could regain the memories that this curse had taken. Determined to find out if she was right about this mysterious so-called midwife named Zelena, Belle discreetly followed her home one day.

The red-haired woman went into her house and Belle watched from a distance and waited. After some time, Belle was stunned as she watched her come out of the house carrying a tray of food. Zelena approached the outdoor cellar, opened the door, and entered. She was keeping someone down there. But who? What if it was Baelfire? It didn't matter who it was – someone was down there, most likely against their will, and Belle had to save them. Rumple once called her a hero – this was her chance to prove him right.

She waited until the woman had left the cellar and had gone back into her house. Belle allowed for some time to pass until she finally made the attempt to open the cellar door. It was surprisingly unlocked. This woman, this Zelena, was so arrogant that she presumed no one would find her secret. Belle carefully and quietly made her way down the steps. She had brought a small flashlight with her, one of this world's best conveniences in her opinion.

"Hello? Is anyone down here?" Belle called out as she made her way through the dark cellar. "I won't hurt you. I've come to help you." Belle said. She shone the flashlight around until she spotted a cage. There was a figure sitting in the cage. It was a person – a man, she thought. He was sitting on the floor, gripping his knees between his arms, rocking back and forth and mumbling to himself. Belle took a deep breath – she had to be brave. She had to save this man, whoever he was.

Belle moved closer to the cage. "Are you alright, sir? It's – it's okay. I'm a friend. I have a light here – may I see you?" Belle asked. The man lifted his head up and looked directly at her as she shone the light on his face. Belle gasped in shock. "Rumple?" Belle fought back tears. How was this possible? He had died – she saw it happen. But he wasn't dead. He was right there. He looked a wreck – his hair wasn't combed, his face was covered in stubble and his clothes were filthy. Belle moved in even closer. He just stared at her, as if he were looking right through her.

"Rumple, it's alright. I'm going to get you out of here." Belle said. She moved next to the lock and began to examine it. "I'm going to need to find something to force it open. It's a small lock, maybe one of my hairpins -" Belle stopped talking when Rumpelstiltskin suddenly lunged at her and grabbed her wrists.

"You think you can trick me? I know who you really are." he said, his voice sounding like the imp that he was when Belle first encountered him and made her deal with him.

"Rumple, please, it's me – it's Belle." she said, trying to free herself from his grip.

"No. Belle is dead. Do not speak her name to me!" Rumpelstiltskin screamed at her.

"That was a lie, Rumple. Regina tricked you, she told you I had died but she held me captive, don't you remember? A man named Jefferson helped me escape and told me to find you, you were using the name Mr. Gold. Have you forgotten all of that?" Belle asked. "What has she done to you?" Rumpelstiltskin loosened his grasp on her hands.

"What do you want? Have I not done enough for you? You think by making yourself look like her you can fool me? I will not allow you to make a fool of me!" he screamed, and grabbed her neck with his right hand.

"Rumple, please." Belle said, gasping for breath. "I love you." Rumpelstiltskin grasped her neck even tighter. "Kiss me. Please – kiss me, that will prove it's true, please, Rumple." Rumpelstiltskin just stared at her blankly. "I know you're in there somewhere, Rumple. You're just confused. But it's me – it's really me." Belle gasped as she struggled to breathe. "Please. Just kiss me." Rumpelstiltskin snarled at her, and yanked her face toward his.

"Make me." he growled, and as he said that Belle pulled together every ounce of strength she had and moved her lips to his. The moment they touched, Rumpelstiltskin let go of his grip on her and moved in close, and he began to kiss her back. Belle lifted up her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. When they finally pulled apart, Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her, the dull, blank look in his eyes gone. "Belle." he whispered.

"Rumple." Belle whispered in return, tears forming in her eyes.

"Belle, you have to go. It's not safe for you here." Rumpelstiltskin said, still trying to pull himself together mentally. Belle grasped his hands in hers.

"No. I'm not leaving you, not this time." Belle said adamantly. "We'll fight her, Rumple. We'll find a way to get out of this. Together."


End file.
